


A different kind of (K)night

by Merenwen76



Series: Cradle of Love - Prompts and Gifts [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Bottom Jared Padalecki, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Knight!Jensen, Love Confessions, M/M, Open ending!, Top Jensen Ackles, king!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merenwen76/pseuds/Merenwen76
Summary: Written for the SPN Masquerade challengePrompt:J1 is a king who's been dethroned and jailed. J2 is the last loyal knight who tries to rescue him but is caught. Locked in a cold cell together, they find ways to get warm.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Cradle of Love - Prompts and Gifts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703056
Comments: 16
Kudos: 118
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Spring 2020





	A different kind of (K)night

**Author's Note:**

> I have to confess, one I screw up and mixed the characters in the prompt and two, this is the saddest story I ever wrote (and hopefully ever write)  
> Please be gentle with me

The worst thing was the constant sound of water dripping from the ceiling. Plop, plop, plop. A small puddle forms and Jared has to pull himself together not to hit the water. It tugs at his nerves. He leans against the cold, damp wall of his cell. 

A small window far above him brings in the last rays of the sun. The cell is barren, a bed that barely stands, a chair with three legs and a bucket for the most basic needs. They didn't even bother to put him in chains. They know he won't run away. They know there's no hope for him.

Last week, a man was held captive here for brutally raping a maid. He was convicted and hanged, all the while pleading for his transgression. And now Jared, himself, was in this cell. 

He's atoning for his guilt. For the hope he had. Hope of settling with Pellegrino. Hope for a peaceful coexistence. Naive and young, that's what Pellegrino called him the first time. And maybe he was. Taking over a kingdom at twenty-nine was tough. But even if he had lost his parents early, they had prepared him well. From an early age, he was taught. From his father; politics, from his mother; diplomacy, from Charlie; art and from Jensen; the fight. He allows himself a brief moment of joy as he thinks back. Since he was fourteen years old, Jensen has been at his side. Still a young knight himself, he trains him in combat, in defense, in patience. Jensen was his protector, his confidant, and when Jared was crowned, he appointed him his first knight. 

Loyal to him, Jensen stood with him until the end. When they realized that Pellegrino had betrayed them, that the whole peace negotiation was a farce to trap Jared, he saw the anger and desperation in Jensen's eyes. His own people had betrayed Jared. Out of greed, out of fear. But Jensen didn't. 

He saw the desperation in Jensen's eyes as his own knights stepped in to take Jared away.

Because Jared refused to surrender to Pellegrino. Because he refused to sign that contract. He'll die with his head held high instead of serving at Pellegrino's feet. He can only hope that Pellegrino will spare his subjects. A life for his people, Jared is willing to pay that price. 

Jensen stood between him and the knights, but Jared pulled him up.

"I want you to leave right now. I hereby relieve you of all obligation. You are no longer my first knight. You are free. Take those you can trust. Save them Jensen, and don’t look back. Save as many as you can."

Jared wanted to say something else at that moment, but he couldn’t get the words out. He just hoped Jensen could see it in his eyes.

And now he was sitting here. Waiting for morning. For his last sunrise on this earth. They're coming for him. They're going to display him and hang him. 

The cell smells of clay, of humidity, and hopelessness.

The metallic sound of a key makes him look up. Creaking, the cast-iron door to his cell opens. Two soldiers enter and drag an unconscious person inside.

"The lapdog could not possibly live without His Majesty."

They laugh and throw the man to the ground.

Then they turn carelessly to close the door behind them. 

Jared's heart stops, even though there is hardly any light in the cell, he immediately recognizes the person in front of him. Hastily, he crawls towards the motionless body.

Dressed only in simple linen trousers and a tattered shirt, Jensen looks like a simple farm boy.

He waits another minute for the guards' laughter to die down, then carefully turns the tortured body on his back, puts Jensen's head in his lap and examines his face. Jensen`s moan tells him the most important thing. Jensen is alive, even though he is obviously in pain. A wound gapes at his brow, dried blood sticks to his temple. His wrists are raw, probably from chains. 

"Jensen."

Jared whispers to him, strokes his cheek.

Slowly Jensen's eyes open. Even though the darkness makes his green eyes hardly visible, the look he gives him is worth all the gold in the world. 

Jensen tries to straighten up, tries to kneel in front of Jared and pay respect to his king, but Jared holds him back.

"Don't you dare kneel before me Jensen. Not here, not you."

"Forgive me, Your Majesty. I have failed you."

"What are you talking about, you fool. Why are you here? Why did you disobey my order!"

Slowly Jensen drags himself to the wall of the cell. Leans against it. Jared sits down next to him. Together they stare up at the barred window, looking for the moonlight that announces the night.

"I have followed your order. I have kept those loyal to you in safety.“

Jensen closes his eyes for a moment.

"Then why are you here? I gave you your freedom. I have released you from obligation."

Jensen puts his head against the wall and turns to look at Jared.

"You have given me the freedom to do what I want. How could you think for one second that it wasn't my free will to save you?"

"I wanted you to live, Jensen. Not that you're here and..."

Tears rise in Jared's eyes.

"I have protected you as long as I've known you. And I'll be with you till my last breath."

"Jensen, I'm no longer king. I have nothing left. I'm not worthy of you sacrificing yourself for me!

"I give my soul for every second I can still be with you."

Jared stares at Jensen in disbelief.

Then his big hands grasp Jensen's pale face. 

"Jensen, are you really saying what I hope to hear? Should this happiness really happen to me on my last day on earth? Will you grant me the same feelings I have for you?"

"Was there ever any doubt, Your Majesty? You owned my heart the second I met you."

"Then grant me this last wish. And do not see Your Majesty in me. See in me Jared, the man who loves you."

Jensen puts his forehead up against Jared`s. 

„Then grant me this wish my love and let me protect you one last time. Let me take care of you. Let me show you my love for you.“

Their first kiss is gentle and careful. As if both are afraid that the other is just a dream. The second is more intense, more demanding. Jared feels the tip of Jensen's tongue against his lips. He opens his mouth a little, feels the tingling as both tongues touch for the first time. Warm and moist. His cock fills up, gets harder and begins to throb. Jensen moans softly into his mouth and it is the most beautiful sound he has ever heard. Slowly Jensen lowers to the floor, pulling Jared on top of him, so that the latter covers him. Their kisses become more passionate, Jensen's hands wander over Jared's back, over the thin fabric covering his otherwise naked body.

Jared interrupts the kiss and looks at Jensen. 

"You are the most beautiful man I have ever met. Let me see you for a moment. Let me never forget the look you give me."

Jensen strokes a strand of damp hair from Jared's face.

"Jared..." that's all he brings out, his voice fails and he raises his head to kiss Jared again, has to feel him, has to hold him.

Jared kisses Jensen's cheeks, his chin, wanders along Jensen's neck with his lips feeling the fine stubble of his beard and tentatively bites his neck. He feels Jensen's excitement between his legs. Moves his own body so that his hard member presses down on Jensen. Both must suppress a moan as their hard cocks rub against each other. They want no attention, no strange looks. They only want each other. 

Jensen's hands wander under Jared's tunic. He clasps the waistband of Jared's pants, looks at them questioningly. Jared rises a little so that Jensen can let the fabric slide down. With the help of his feet, Jared strips off the pants, pulls his tunic over his head, and lies back on Jensen. He caresses Jared's now naked body. Then he lifts Jared's head, kisses him again and slowly straightens up together with Jared. Jensen takes off his tattered clothes. He puts his and Jared's clothes on the floor, indicating to Jared to lie down. 

When Jared lies down, Jensen covers him with kisses. Moves over his entire body as if they have all the time in the world. Because they do. This night is theirs.

He sucks on Jared's nipples, first very tentatively at first, then more intensively, letting the little, hard buds slide between his teeth.

Jared's breath becomes faster. A little lake of precome forms on his stomach and Jensen eagerly licks it up. 

His lips enclose the tip of Jared's cock, sucking on the small slit until more precome runs into his mouth. His tongue licks across the warm underside of the head, then Jensen opens his mouth and inch by inch Jared's cock slides into him.

Jensen feels Jared's cock in his throat but he  _ has _ to feel it deeper, wants to remember the feeling of owning Jared. Jared pants. He bites the knuckles of his hand so as not to groan loudly. His other hand wanders through Jensen's hair and it only spurs Jensen on more. Saliva drips down his chin. Runs like a little stream over Jared's balls down to his hole. Jared feels a finger spread the liquid over his opening. 

Then the finger slowly penetrates him. Opening it, dilating it. And Jared relaxes, trusting Jensen with his whole soul. After one it becomes two fingers and Jared enjoys the feeling, feels how he is widened. As a third one fills him even more he can hardly hold on to himself. Sweat forms on his body. Jensen’s lips around his cock and his fingers in his hole make him go crazy with excitement. 

"Please... please Jensen."

He feels Jensen shift his weight, then all of a sudden his fingers are out of him and he feels empty and cold. He hears Jensen spitting quietly into his hand, then he is above him, supporting himself with one arm while the other presses his cock to the entrance of Jared's hole.

Jensen looks at him, more open than he has ever been in his life. He lets him see how much he feels for Jared.

Then Jensen's cock slides gently into him. Opening him bit by bit, and even if it hurts, it is the most beautiful pain Jared has ever felt. Jensen takes his time, observes Jared's face, and waits for Jared's muscles to relax until finally he is completely sunk into him. They pause for a moment.

And just look at each other.

"I love you," Jensen whispers. Jared kisses him and with closed eyes he breathes into Jensen's mouth. "I'm yours, my soul, my heart, it's yours."

It is the promise that couples make when they vow to each other in a church, before God and the priest.

Slowly Jensen moves his hips, glides out of Jared only to drive back into him. It's love, passion, desire. They unite in this moment. Jensen strokes Jared's cock, rubbing it until he feels Jared's twitch underneath him.

As Jared gives himself completely over to his orgasm, Jensen also releases himself deeply into Jensen. Filling him, owning him. A few more times he penetrates him. Until his cock falls limply out of Jared. 

They just lie there for a while, catching their breath. When the cold creeps too far into their limbs, they put their clothes back on. This time Jensen holds Jared in his arms. Kisses his forehead and strokes his hair.

"Jared, we must try to fight."

"Jensen, I'm not gonna grovel like a dog in front of Pellegrino. I will walk by him and look him and every traitor in the eye. And I will keep my dignity."

"Jared, please."

"I will die the happiest man on earth, Jensen. Because I get to carry your love inside me. They can take my life, but not my love for you."

"I can't let that happen. Please, Jared, then let me die beside you."

Jared strokes Jensen's arm, pressing against it.

"I'm gonna ask you to do the worst thing I can possibly ask you to do. I must ask you to live, deny me, flee, but live.

But... before that, when he puts the noose around my neck, please be there, my dearest, please do not turn away. I know what I am asking you. But please let your eyes be the last thing I see before I begin my journey."

Jensen presses Jared's body against his own. He is not ashamed of the tears running down his cheeks.

"Jensen, will you carry this burden for me?"

Jensen prays to every God on earth and heaven to show mercy.

"I will, my beloved, I promise.“

  
  



End file.
